Interview with Organization 13
by Sir Nicholas
Summary: I'm Nicholas Geschke. Host of Behind the villain I'm here with Organization 13. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.


Nick: Hello, and welcome to 'Behind the villain', here at 'The World that Never was'. I'm your host, Nicholas Geschke. I'm here, to interview, Organization XIII!

Xemnas: You have arrived.

Nick: Yeah, who would've thought it'd take such a long time to get to a place that 'Never Was'.

Axel: Man you're slow.

Nick: I would've been here earlier, if Demyx hadn't given me the wrong directions.

Demyx: Oh…I told them they were sending the wrong guy.

Nick: No shit. Now may I ask you a few questions gentlemen?

Axel: We don't have time for a Q and A.

Nick: Come on, it's not everyday I get to interview Organization XIII. So, can I interview you guys now?

Xemnas: Indeed.

Nick: Alrighty then. First question; what's it like not having Hearts?

Demyx: Oh we do too have Hearts, don't be mad.

Nick: Come on you guys, I know you don't have Hearts. You're incapable of any feeling whatsoever.

Demyx: Now that's just plain rude!

Xemnas: What a shame, and here I thought we could be friends.

Nick: Alright. I'm sorry if I offended you. Just please bear with me okay? But still, I know none of you technically exist.

Xemnas: Very good. You don't miss a thing…I cannot feel…sorrow.

Nick: Right. You can't feel anything.

Saix: True we don't have Hearts, but we remember what it was like, that's what makes us special.

Nick: Really? So are you more special then the Heartless?

Saix: Pitiful Heartless…mindlessly collecting Hearts. Yet they do not know the true power of what they hold. The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest.

Nick: So, what do you want with the Hearts they have anyway?

Saix: The rage of the Keyblade, releases those Hearts. They gather in Darkness, masterless and free, until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist.

Xaldin: When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely.

Axel: That's what the Organization is after.

Nick: Alright. That's much clearer. Next question, do you think Xemas has a tendency to ramble?

Xigbar: Rambling? As if!

Nick: Really? You don't think so? I mean, he does want Kingdom Hearts pretty badly. But I suppose it's for a good reason. Anyway, I want to appease some of my fans here. Is it true some of you are Gay lovers?

Saix: The answer is no.

Nick: Thank you. That's probably going to piss of a lot of Yaoi lovers. The whole Axel+Roxas pairing is pretty idiotic anyway. As I was saying. Next question, do you think that the Nothingness that awaits you is eternal?

Xemnas:(Laughs) No more eternal then that Radiance of yours.

Nick: Hey, that's pretty rude. For guys without Emotions, you sure do know how to hurt a guys feelings.

Saix: We know very well, how to injure a heart.

Nick: I can tell. So, next question, what happens if one of you turns traitor?

Saix: We ensure he receives the maximum punishment.

Nick: And no one objects to that?

Axel: I would.

Demyx: Silence traitor.

Nick: Why'd you betray Xemnas?

Axel: I wanted to see Roxas. He made me feel, like I had a Heart.

Nick: So, does anyone here, take that as a sign of Yaoism?

Xigbar:(Laughs) Wouldn't you like to know?

Nick: Yes I would. Anyone know how to get the answer from Xigbar?

Demyx:(Holds up card) Let's see here. "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition)

Nick: Aggression? I think I'll skip that. I don't want to fight. So, do you guys ever want to go on any vacations?

Xaldin: With pleasure, but I'd rather travel light.

Nick: So you wouldn't bring a lot with you?

Luxord: Just a few souvenirs…for the memories.

Nick: Axel, any games you like to play?

Axel: Bingo.

Nick: I like Bingo too. How about a quick game of Hangman?

Axel: Think I'll pass…my heart just wouldn't be in it you know? Haven't got one. (Chuckles)

Nick: Come on. It'll be really quick. I'm thinking of a word with six letters.

Axel: Capital B.

Nick: Nope. Try again.

Axel: Xemnas. X.E.M.N.A.S.

Nick: Wow, you're good.

Axel: Got it memorized?

Nick: Yes. Yes I do. So, I'll let you guys ask me one question. Go ahead.

Saix: Where is my Heart?

Nick: I…do not know. When do you think you'll get ahold of Kingdom Hearts?

Xemnas: Very soon.

Nick: Alright. Hey, I got a joke for you guys. A guy walks into a Doctor's office and says "Doctor! Doctor! I just swallowed a roll of film!" and the Doctor replies, "Let's just hope nothing develops."

Saix: If I had a Heart, this would be where I die of laughter.

Nick: Yeah, I thought it was funny too. By the way, Axel, I think you're the coolest member of Organization XIII.

Axel: I'm SO flattered.

Nick: Yeah. You're pretty cool, especially where you kill all those Dusks with that blast. But then you die.

Axel: That's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack…not that Nobodies have beings, right?

Nick: I suppose not. Anyway, that's all the questions I've got. Until next time on "Behind the villain".

The end.


End file.
